


Det kjærleiken gjer med deg

by duerikkjealeina



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Den store kjærleiken, M/M, Nynorsk, Såre og vonde kjensler, depresjon
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duerikkjealeina/pseuds/duerikkjealeina
Summary: Ei lita historia om kva kjærleiken gjer med deg ❤
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 22
Kudos: 42





	Det kjærleiken gjer med deg

Augo mine kjennes ut så Sahara.

Er svært tørre, såre og vonde.

Eg veit ikkje om eg klare å opna dei.

Ei heller om eg vil.

Nokon dagar kjennes det ut som om det er betre å berre halda dei att.

Stenga verda ute, lukka vekk alt og gøyma meg under dyna.

Liggja der i den varme bobla til verda kjennes ut som den skal att.

Til både den og eg er i vater.

I dag er ein sånn dag.

Likevel blenke eg litt med augo. Litt fordi dei plutseleg lev sitt eige liv, men og fordi noko seie meg at eg eg må bevega dei litt. Ei slags varm, mjuk og svært låg stemme. Den så er med meg kvar dag.

Nokon dagar er den svært tydeleg, får meg til å skrattle og kjenna meg attråverdig. Andre dagar er den var og mjuk, og pakke meg inn i ei varm bobla.

Den får meg alltid til å kjenna meg elska.

Så eg blunke litt meir, lar musklane i augo jobba litt. Opne dei litt etter litt, med seige bevegelsar. Kjenne det er godt og.

Kikke forsiktig rundt i rommet med halvopne augo. Blenke fleire gonger. Prøve å sjå etter teikn på kva dag det er, kor lenge eg har ligge her.

Det er ikkje alltid så lett å vita. Dagane glir gjerna inn i kvarandre i ei slags seig masse når eg har det sånn så no. Når berre det å opna augo krev konsentrasjon og ei lang indre samtale med meg sjølv.

Eg ser at rommet er ryddig. Kleda heng på knaggar eller ligg fint på ein stol. Plassen ved sida av meg i senga er og tom, det kjenne både kroppen og hjarta mitt.

Kjenne det kvar einaste dag når han ikkje er med meg. Har hatt det sånn i 25 år, sidan fyrste gong blikket mitt falt på den finaste mannen eg nokon gong hadde sett.

Eller mann og mann. Han var gut då, ein nydeleg gut med grøne augo og den beste latteren i verda. Den så gav meg hundrevis av sumarfuglar i magen og gjorde knea mine heilt gele.

Den gjer fortsatt det.

Han er der i rommet med meg likevel. Heile essensen av han flyt rundt i rommet, som ein beskyttande kappe. Lukta av han er til stades, den er sterkast på puta ved sida av meg. Den gjer meg trygg, gjer at hjarta dunke litt ekstra, gjer at eg kjenne på eit slags hop. Eit hop om at ljoset er i ferd med å snika seg attende. 

Eg snur meg forsiktig rundt. Blenke litt meir med augo, før dei lande på nattbordet. Nattbordet i trekvitt, så me kjøpte på loppemarknad for 20 år sidan. Det har vore med oss i alle år, me har fått eit slags sentimentalt forhold til det, så me klare ikkje hiva det.

Det har innehaldt alt mogleg gjennom desse åra. Heila livet vårt på eit vis. No står det ein tallerken der, ei flaska med vatn, ei flaska med juice og ein lapp. Ein lapp med store bokstavar så glir inn i kvarandre så små bølger på ein sumardag.

Skrifta hans.

Det er merkeleg korleis skrifta til nokon kan gjer ting ljosare. Kan gjer at det vonde og mørke vert dempa og drar seg unna.

_Even min❤_

_Eg er på jobb, kjem attende 15.00. Forsøk å eta litt, ei halv skiva for 10 kyss. Eg elske deg ❤_

Orda hans.

Dei er akkurat så han er. Så han alltid har vore. Rett på sak med info, ei oppfordring, litt humor og kjærleik. Eit hav av kjærleik.

Får meg til å tru på det. Tru på han. Tru på at han elske meg.

Eg blenke litt meir med augo, kjenne at eg skal eta ei halv skiva for han.

For Isaken min.

Kjenne på varmen så spreie seg rundt i meg. Sånn så orda hans alltid gjer.

Ser nokre svake ljosstråler så snik seg forsiktig inn i rommet. Har funne seg ei sprekkja i dei gule gardinene. Gjer at rommet fylles med litt varme, litt ljos i alt det mørke.

Saman med Isaks ord har dei jaga bort det mørke litt.

Eg blenke med augo att. Kjenne at dei fortsatt er såre og litt ømme, at dei må venda seg til dagsljoset så skinn inn i rommet.

Dagsljos ja.

Då har eg tydelegvis sovna etter å ha ete ei halv skiva og drukke litt.

Sove i fleire timar.

Eg veit at kroppen treng det, eg veit at eg treng det.

Søvn og kvile.

Men det gjer fortsatt at eg kjenne meg mislykka og udugeleg. Kjenne det mørke så alltid vil dra meg ned. Mindre no enn då eg var 19 år heldigvis. Eg har lært meg å leva med det på eit anna vis, det mørke så er blitt ein slags følgesvein.

Isak har lært meg å leva med det. Vist meg, med både ord og handling, at eg er verdt noko desse dagane og. Kanskje endå meir dei dagane når mørke har tatt øve. Når eg kjenne meg liten og mislykka.

Då elske han meg endå meir.

Isak så no vandre stille rundt i leilegheita vår. Eg høyre dei lette stega hans. Veit kva han gjer, utan at eg ser det. For eg kjenne han, kjenne han inn og ut, akkurat så han kjenne meg.

Inn og ut.

Det mørke, det ljose og alt i mellom.

Eg har aldri klart å skjula noko for han. Ei har eg villa. Kvifor skulle eg det? Han er jo heimen min.

Dei lette stega nærme seg. Døra glir forsiktig opp og han kjem inn i rommet.

Isaken min.

Heimen min er attende. Ankeret og ljoset i mørket.

Augo min er attende, men eg treng ikkje å ha dei opne for å vita kva han gjer.

Isaken min er eit vanemenneske så finn ro i det vante. Finn ro i å gjer dei same tinga.

Eg høyre at han kler av seg, legg sjukehuskleda ned på ein stol. Drar på seg ei joggebuksa og ein genser, før han vert ståande på golvet litt.

Han gjer alltid det. Vert ståande på golvet og kikka litt rundt. Lar blikket vandra før det fell på meg.

Eg kjenne det. Kjenne blikket hans. Det varme meg frå tåa til øyra, sånn så det alltid gjer. Alltid har gjort.

Kanskje eg ankre han og?

Eg trur kanskje eg gjer det.

Den mjuke stemma fortell meg det, den så slos litt med den mørke og ofte vinn. Den har tapt nokre dagar no, men vinn i dag.

Vinn no.

Eg høyre dei lette stega så kjem mot meg, før Isak sett seg ned. Studer meg. Kikke på nattbordet der det ligg ei halv skiva og står to halve flasker. Eg kjenne at han smile, treng ikkje sjå det for å vita det.

Eg veit at det glir eit lite og ømt smil øve det vakre andletet hans. Andletet så eg har fått sett på frå ein ung gut til ein vaksen mann. Det så har nokre rynker no, så har ein heilt spesielt modenheit øve seg.

Verdas finaste andlet.

Eg høyre ei låg humring, før eg kjenne den varme og mjuke handa hans øve mi. Den held litt og stryk. Henda hans gir meg så møkje glede, gir meg trøyst.

Ankre meg.

Augo mine er fortsatt lukka.

Eg veit ikkje kvifor. Isak er jo her. Ser på meg, held meg, ankre meg.

_Du veit kvifor, Even._

Sjå der, ja. Der var den attende. Den mørke stemma. Den så seie sånne ting. Snik seg rundt i meg, feste seg i magen. Den så seie at det ikkje er sant. Seie meg at eg ikkje er verdt det, at Isak ikkje elske meg.

Den mjuke stemma dytte på. Slår seg ned i magen den og. Kviskre forsiktig at det ikkje er sant, kviskre at Isak elske meg.

Augo mine er fortsatt lukka.

Eg kjenne den mjuke handa bevega seg opp til andletet mitt. Den stryk meg ømt og forsiktig øve andletet.

Held meg, Ankre meg.

Eg veit ikkje om eg tør å opna augo mine. Kanskje det er betre å halda dei att, ikkje tenkja på det så skjer når eg opne dei.

Tenkja på at Isak ikkje elske meg.

Eg veit det jo eigentleg. Har levd med denne fantastiske mannen i 25 år, eg veit at han elske meg. Men på desse mørke dagane snik tvilen seg inn, snik seg inn og lage eit hol i magen.

Det hòlet der utilstrekkelegheita ligg. Der alt det mørke ligg og snik seg fram. Så gjer at det er vanskeleg å opna augo.

Den kampen der. Så eg har hatt med meg i så mange år. Lettare no, men fortsatt ein kamp.

Augo mine er fortsatt lukka. Men hjarta mitt er fult av Isak.

Isak. Isak. Isak.

Eg kjenne nokre mjuke lepper på panna mi, før dei beveg seg ned på nasa mi. Det kjem nokre mjuke kyss før Isak stryk nasen sin mot min.

Ankre meg. Held meg. Elske meg.

Det er som om hundre watt med solstrålar slår seg ned i magen min. Snor seg rundt, held, ankre og jage vekk det mørke. Spreie seg til hjarta, spreie seg øvealt. Gir meg gåsehud på ryggen og gjer meg modig.

Så eg opne augo.

Vert møt av verdas finaste grøne augo. Milde og mjuke no. Ser på meg.

SER meg.

Dei glir øve meg, gir meg varme og anker. Får meg til å kjenna meg elska.

Han seie ikkje noko. Ei heller gjer eg. Ingen av oss treng det. Me kjenne kvarandre så godt at me snakke utan ord.

Han held handa mi og smile til meg.

Fortell meg hundre ting med augo sine. Kor møkje han elske meg. Kor viktig eg er, kor møkje eg betyr for han.

Fortell meg historia vår med blikket sitt. Med varmen og kjærleiken sin.

Sånn så han alltid gjer. Alltid har gjort.

Det får tårene til å pressa seg på. Dei samle seg i augnekroken og renn ned øve kinna. Han fange dei opp, sånn så han alltid fange meg opp.

Ser på meg.

Ser på meg med tolmodigheit, varme, ømheit og kjærleik.

Eg blunke vekk tårene, blunke med augo fleire gonger. Kjenne den siste rest av tvil så smyg seg rundt i magen. Den sirkle forsiktig rundt, som for å minna meg på at den fortsatt er der.

At eg ikkje slepp unna.

Så eg må høyra det, det berre glepp ut av meg, kan ikkje for det.

«Kvifor blir du Isak? Kvifor er det så lett for deg å ankra meg, elska meg og bli?»

Det er så sårt at orda gjer vondt i magen. Eg veit det sjølv. Høyre at stemma mi så vidt kjem ut, har ikkje brukt den på fleire dagar.

Men eg må sei det. Må få tvilen ut av magen. Må høyra orda.

Orda hans.

Blikket hans vert, om mogleg, endå mjukare. Heilt ømt og varmt, fortell meg alt eg treng å vita med dei grøne augo. Men han kjenne meg så godt, kjenne meg best av alle, så han veit at eg nokon gong må høyra orda høgt.

Orda våre.

Dei så har vore våre i 25 år.

Dei så står i gifteringane. Så er tatovert i hjarta og sjela til evig tid, og fysisk på skuldra mi.

«Fordi eg elske deg, Even. Fordi det er det kjærleiken gjer med deg»

Der er dei.

Verdas finaste ord.

Våre ord.

Dei så har makt til å jaga mørket vekk. Dei så jage tvilen vekk og erstatte den med ljos og tryggheit.

Med kjærleik og hop.

For det er det kjærleiken gjer med deg.

**Author's Note:**

> Eg var vist ikkje heilt ferdig med å skriva om den episke kjærleiken til Even og Isak likevel...vel...sånn kan det jo gå 😊❤ Det var nokre ord så måtte ut, vonar dykk synes dei var fin lesing på sundag ❤
> 
> Eg veit ikkje om det kjem fleire historiar, men orda kjem nokre gonger smygande, så eg skal aldri sei aldri 😊
> 
> Tusen takk for at du las ❤


End file.
